DESCRIPTION This study will investigate the relationship of memory-related phenomena to overall objective well-being in old age by incorporating relevant components from two distinct psychological perspectives: (a) memory self efficacy (one's beliefs about their own memory ability) theory and (b) the adaptive aging self theory. There are two primary goals. First, this study addresses the limitations of earlier conceptualization of memory self-efficacy construct by limitations of earlier conceptualization of memory self-efficacy construct by distinguishing perceived memory problems" from self-beliefs about current memory ability and from perceived constructs, rather than simply as component parts of the memory self-efficacy construct. Second, this study adopts a perspective that views the self as a dynamic system which actively defends and protects itself from the memory self-efficacy construct. Second, this study adopts a perspective that views that self as a dynamic system which actively defends and protects itself from discontinuity and destabilization. As such, the study addresses the essential role of adaptability in self- perceptions of memory functional and in subjective well-being among older adults. The specific aim is to proposed and test a structural equation model, with a total of 280 adults aged 50 years and older, in which the interrelationships among six psychological constructs are simultaneously examined within the conceptual framework. These six constructs are(a) perceived memory decline, (b) beliefs about current memory ability, (c) perceived memory problems, (d) assimilative self, (e) accommodative self, and (f) subjective well-being. The tests will focus on the directionality and the relative explanatory power of the independent latent variables, using the LISREL8 computer programs. Data will be collected by using self report questionnaires that are administered in a meeting with each person.